The present invention generally relates to event photography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for improving the ordering and distribution of event photographs on-line by utilizing advertisers.
Sporting event photography is well-known in the art. Photographs are taken of the event participants during the sporting event. Such sporting events include bicycle races, marathons, triathlons, etc. Preferably, the entire participant is photographed at a scenic point along the route, at the finish line, etc., so as to be interesting and capable of being purchased as a memento or keepsake of the event.
Traditionally, event photography relied on identifying markings commonly known as “bib numbers” that are attached on event participants, such as runners or bicycle riders, so as to be easily visible. Event photographs were taken along the event route or finish line and then developed or scrutinized for the identifying markings of each event participant. The name and mailing address of event participants who are identifiable by their bib number markings were then cross-checked to an address roster of the event participants that lists all the event participants, their bib or identification numbers, and their addresses. Thumbnail photographic images were then printed and mailed to the event participant, along with an order form to be filled out and transmitted back to the photographers by mail, fax, etc., accompanied by a check, money order or credit card authorization. Upon receipt of the order form, photographs were then developed and mailed back to the event participant to complete the transaction.
More recently, this process has been improved by offering the photographs via a web-site. U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,875 by the present inventor addresses this solution and is incorporated by reference herein. Wherein the traditional method was very costly due to multiple mailings between the photographer and event participants, and required several weeks or even months of time before event photographs were delivered, the inventor's on-line method provides the photographs very rapidly, usually within a few days, and at a substantially reduced cost. Moreover, the sporting event participants do not need to be identified by their bib numbers, but can be identified by their name or the approximate time the photograph was taken.
Although this method has improved the overall ordering process of event photographs, a few problems still exist. First, it has been difficult to attract potential customers to the web-site to search for their pictures. Second, there is the ongoing problem of enticing the customers to order the pictures or products. Methods of dealing with these drawbacks have included promoting, announcing and encouraging customers to search for their pictures; e-mailing potential customers a hyperlink to their picture; e-mailing potential customers a proof of their picture in very low resolution or quality; and mailing potential customers a proof of their picture with an order form or link to the web-site. However, these methods have been found to have limited success.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a method of improving the number of potential customers who visit the web-site to search for and order event photographs after an event has occurred. There is also a continuing need for additional revenue streams to event photographers. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.